


Best Friends

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Peer Pressure, Short One Shot, Undressing, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, i’m nasty but it’s for a reason, vent fic, yes this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: How could I ever say no to you?
Relationships: Cleatus/Dummy
Kudos: 5





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i’m vile

“Take off your clothes, Cleatus.”

The All-Star stares at the dummy with a blank look. He needed a moment to process the command.

“Come on,” it demands in a harsher tone.

Cleatus feels his Adam’s apple bob in his throat when he swallows. The anxiety is burning the back of his throat, or maybe it’s just bile.

“Why?”

The dummy laughs at Cleatus like he’s stupid.

“We’re best friends,” it mumbles to the zombie, “isn’t this what best friends do?”

He takes the mesh fabric of his jersey into his hands and wrings it tightly. He isn’t sure about this. This feels wrong.

“I don’t know, no one’s ever made me get naked before...”

The dummy gets noticeably more hostile with its words, each word laced with venom.

“Why don’t you go to your other friends then? It’s not like it’s that big of a deal... don’t go smart on me now.”

Cleatus frowns some, tears threatening to well up in his eyes. He gives it a moment of thought, then he does as told, starting with the pants.

“Thank you,” the dummy coos with satisfaction.


End file.
